sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
We Can
We Can est la chanson de fin de la Team Sonic dans Sonic Heroes. Paroles Woo! Alright Oh yeah! Look out down below, Sonic is on the go Can't stop this party until save the world This time, not alone We've got some friend along And as a team we can become even stronger Together, we can, overcome all the odds It's never as hard as it seems Everyone can do something special The secret is sharing our dreams We can make it, if we are stick together We won't give, not ever And everything's going to be alright We all bring out the best things in each other Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own So much better than alone Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed Tails keeps us flying high to stay out of trouble And Knuckles by our side makes us a safer ride We'll safe the world and teach that Eggman a lesson Together, we can overcome all the odds It's never as hard as it seems Everyone can do something special The secret is sharing our dreams Oooooohhhhhh!!! Yeah! We can make it, if we are stick together We won't give up, not ever It's easier with my friends by my side We all bring out the best things in each other Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own So much better than alone Better than alone And together, we can overcome all the odds It's never as hard as it seems Yeah yeah! We can make it, if we are stick together We won't give up, not ever And everything's going to be alright We all bring out the best things in each other Together we are stronger and anyone could be on their own So much than alone. Oh yeah! Traduction Regardez en bas, Sonic est sur la route Il ne peut arrêter la fête jusqu'àç ce qu'il sauve le monde Cette fois, pas tout seul Il y a des amis Et comme une équipe, nous pouvons devenir bien plus fort Ensemble, nous pouvons surmonter tous les pièges Ce n'est jamais aussi dur qu'il n'y paraît Tout le monde peut faire quelque chose de spécial Le secret est de partager nos rêves Nous pouvons le faire, si nous restons tous ensemble Nous n'abandonnerons pas, ça jamais Et tout ira bien Nous faisons ressortir les meilleures choses en chacun de nous Ensemble nous sommes plus forts, que n'importe qui pourrait se débrouiller tout seul Toujours mieux que d'être seul Sonic à la tête, nous donne une vitesse plus élevée Tails nous transporte au-dessus pour rester hors de danger Et Knuckles à nos côtés, nous offre un chemin plus sûr Nous sauverons le monde et enseignerons à cet Eggman une leçon Ensemble, nous pouvons surmonter tous les pièges Ce n'est jamais aussi dur qu'il n'y paraît Tout le monde peut faire quelque chose de spécial Le secret de partager nos rêves Nous pouvons le faire, si nous restons tous ensemble Nous n'abandonnerons pas, ça jamais C'est plus facile avec mes amis à mes côtés Nous faisons ressortir les meilleures choses en chacun de nous Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts, que n'importe qui pourrait se débrouiller Tellement mieux que d'être seul Que d'être seul Et ensemble, nous pouvons surmonter tous les pièges Ce n'est jamais aussi dut qu'il n'y paraît Nous pouvons le faire, si nous restons tous ensemble Nous n'abandonnerons pas, ça jamais Et tout ira bien Nous faisons ressortir les meilleures choses en chacun de nous Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts, que n'importe qui pourrait se débrouiller Tellement mieux que d'être seul Oh ouais ! Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic Heroes en:We Can